fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Primary Pretty Cure!
Primary Pretty Cure! (プライマリプリキュア ! Puraimari Purikyua !), loosely translated in to "Primary Pretty Cure!" is a magical girl anime story created by Purple Joke (me) as an original series of "Pretty Cure" franchise,the character designer is Purple Joke and this series is not animated sadly. The main motifs for the season are colors and emotions. Characters *'Aka Nichibotsu, '''is a cheerful and brave girl who likes to make people feel better, she always likes to help others and absolutely loves cherry pie; she is actually a great leader who support every one. As '''Cure Cherry' (Kyua Cheri) she is based off red color and fire, her emotion associated to her color is "love" *'Ki Taiyo', is a funny girl who is always up to some jokes to make, she likes to make people laugh and like Aka she is really supportive; also she is the daughter of a really rich men, so she tries to look as "in" as possible. As Cure Dazzle '''(Kyua Dazeru) she is based off yellow color and sparkles, her emotion associated to her color is "cheerfulness". * '''Aoko Yoru, is a quiet but sweet girl, she likes to make gifts to her friends without asking something in exchange, she is also the "brain" of the school, everyone likes her attitude so she is very popular. As Cure Ocean '(Kyua Oshan) she is based off blue color and water, her emotion associated to her color is "serenity". Villains *'Queen Ombra (Kuīn'omubura) She is the evil queen of the Black Government (burakku goverunemento) her intentions are to steal the 6 crystals of the rainbow to use them and turn the Earth into a black and white place without any emotion, her minions are the "Dark Markers" (daruku marukarsu) created by her. *'Dark Markers '(daruku marukarsu) they are the minions of the Queen Ombra, they are created by her to defeat the pretty cure, created with a color to fight with, like red for Cure Cherry ecc. when the queen create dark markers with secondary colors the pretty cure have to combine their powers to fight against them. *'Nemesis '(nemesisu) they are three girls created by the queen in order to defeat the pretty cure. They have the power of the secondary colors (orange,green,purple) and their names are Dark Amethyst (purple one) Dark Bonita (orange one) and Dark Lymph (green one) # Dark Amethyst is a mischievus girl who likes to trick every one and backstabbing is her favourite hobby. Her color is Purple and her emotion is Mischief and she is mostly against Cure Dazzle who thinks takes things too easily, infact she always lacks of patience when she tries to beat her. # Dark Bonita is an absent girl who is just a war machine to defeat the pretty cure no matter what. Her color is Orange end her emotion is insensibility, she is mostly against Cure Ocean who thinks is too good to be authentic, she will try to make Cure Ocean lacks confidence in herself. # Dark Lymph is an always angry girl who wants to beat the pretty cure to show the Queen how strong she is. Her color is Green and her emotion is Envy, she is the leader of the nemesis and is mostly against Cure Cherry who thinks that doesn't deserve the happy and lucky life she lives so she wants to destroy it all. Powers and theory of the colors associated to emotions The colors in this series are associated to a particular emotion. Red is associated to love, Yellow is associated to Cheerfulness, Blue is associated to Serenity; the secondary colors are fusions between the primary colors, so their emotions are instable and swing between positive and negative particular emotions. Green is associated positively to Sacrifice but negatively to Envy,Orange is associated positively to Kindness but negatively to insensibility, Purple is associated positively to Intelligence but negatively to mischief. So the Primary Pretty Cure are positive and MUST turn their nemesis in to their positive trait to gain the power they need to be able to defeat Queen Ombra activate all of the rainbow crystals and save the world. The nemesis will try to battle against their opposite color (to have much possibilities to defeat it) like orange will try to defeat blue since is a fusion between red and yellow and so will be for the other colors. Items The girls have become pretty cure thanks to the Rainbow Crystals, that found the girls who show more then other emotions the one that is associated with them, like the red crystal found a girl that shows love more then others and so on. the Rainbow Crystals now arei n the power of Queen Ombra, so they must restore their energy and bring them back to their place. Diamond Grenade, 'those are the objects that enable the girls to transform in to pretty cures. Catch phrases *'Cure Cherry:"Aka wa ai no irodesu! Kyua Cheri!" *'Cure Dazzle:"Kiiro wa akarui irodesu! Kyua Dazeru!"' *'Cure Ocean:"Ao wa odayakana irodesu! Kyua Oshan!"' *'Group:"3 Genshoku! Buru, Yeroo, Redo! Sekai o sukuu tame ni! Puraimari Purikyua!"' Trivia *The first series is focused on reform the nemesis and restore the power of the 6 rainbow crystals, first attempt to defeat Queen Ombra. *The second series will be stored in another page that i will create soon and link here ^_^ References Cure Cherry ' ' Cure Dazzle ' ' Cure Ocean Queen Ombra and Minions ' ' Dark Amethyst ' ' Dark Bonita Dark Lymph Rainbow crystals Diamond Grenade Group with pretty cure and dark nemesis non transformed ' ' Category:Primary colors Pretty Cure Category:PrettyCure FanSeries